Les yeux de la haine
by Deomai Aeguira
Summary: 1482.L'Inquisition fait des centaines de victimes en France depuis plus de 60 ans. Lisa Kemper est condamnée au bucher. Apres sa mort, Raphaël ne désire q'une chose:Venger sa Fiancée.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapitre 1**

Lisa Kemper était assise sur la banquette de pierre froide. Les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine mutilée, elle grelottait. Les prêtres qui l'avaient fouillée sans aucune pudeur à la recherche du moindre signe du diable sur son corps n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de lui rendre ses vêtements. Ils l'avaient percée d'aiguilles pour tester sa résistance, Lisa n'avait apparemment pas hurlé assez fort, puisqu'ils avaient décrété qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, et qu'elle était donc protégée par le Malin. Pourtant, cette douleur, la jeune femme la ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps. Le froid et l'humidité lui transperçaient les membres, le sang s'échappant de ses blessures coulait sur son corps, son visage et son crâne, qu'on avait rasé sans se préoccuper de savoir si on enlevait des cheveux ou des lambeaux de peau. Sa langue était gonflée par la soif, sa gorge râpeuse à force d'avoir tant crié de douleur et d'avoir manqué d'eau. Les membres du clergé l'avaient examinée trois jours durant. Et chaque jour, elle avait subit de nouvelles douleurs, de nouvelles horreurs, de nouvelles humiliations. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui serait sans doute la délivrance.

Soudain, un homme cagoulé ouvrit la porte lourde de la cellule, qui grinça sinistrement.

-Ton heure a sonné, sorcière ! fit-il dans un grognement.

Seul le désir de sortir le plus rapidement possible de cet horrible endroit la poussa à se tenir sur ses jambes. Elle monta l'escalier en titubant, s'écrasant les orteils contre les marches humides.

Enfin, elle vit la lumière, aveuglante pour ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité. Le soleil se levait, face à elle, au dessus de l'immense foule réunie au pied d'une estrade dressée pour l'occasion. Lisa sentit tous les regards tournés vers elle et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité. Le bourreau la fit monter sur l'estrade, où elle reconnut, debout, lui faisant face, un des prêtres qui l'avaient mutilée. Instinctivement elle poussa un cri et se recroquevilla. Le saint homme eut un rictus cruel et lui jeta une tunique de toile épaisse et rêche qu'elle enfila à la hâte. Il ordonna ensuite au bourreau de l'attacher au piquet dressé sur le tas de paille.

Lisa sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit au loin, dans la foule lui criant des injures, un cri de désespoir. Elle fut la seule à l'entendre et ouvrit les paupières pour en voir l'auteur. Raphaël Aeguira, son fiancé, hurlait et pleurait de toutes ses forces, essayant de traverser la place bondée pour atteindre l'estrade. Mais la foule était bien trop dense et, heureusement pour lui, bien trop bruyante pour que les gens, trop occupés à exprimer leur colère envers Lisa, ne l'entendent.

Lisa referma les paupières. Le prêtre somma le bourreau d'allumer le bûcher. Si seulement elle avait une baguette magique... elle aurait pu jeter un sortilège afin d'ôter la chaleur des flammes... mais sa baguette avait été brûlée, tout comme le reste de ses biens.

La fumée lui monta à la gorge et elle toussa, puis suffoqua, avant de s'évanouir. Sa tête roula alors sur ses épaules, et on entendit, dans la foule à présent silencieux, un « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!». Raphaël Aeguira s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant comme un enfant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lisa poussa son dernier souffle. Et une odeur immonde se répandit dans l'air, tandis que la foule avait les yeux rivés sur le bûcher, une lueur sadique allumant presque tous les regards.

William Gray, le meilleur ami de Raphaël, qui avait refusé de le laisser venir seul à la crémation de sa fiancée, le releva et le força à s'engager dans une des ruelles qui s'éloignaient de la place. Raphaël se laissa conduire, William le portait à moitié. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Lisa était son amie, et assister à ce spectacle avait été une horreur. Il avait bien tenté de dissuader son ami d'y aller, mais Raphaël n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et prévoyant sa réaction, il s'était fait un devoir de l'accompagner.

Le jeune homme prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles quand ils franchirent les murs de la ville pour se rendre dans la maison de William, qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. William assit son ami sur le matelas de paille qui se trouvait dans un coin de l'unique pièce, raviva le feu et fit chauffer de l'eau afin de servir du thé à Raphaël. Celui-ci prit la tasse mais n'y trempa pas ses lèvres.

-Tu verras, Lisa, dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Nous construirons une grande maison, nous aurons de beaux enfants et ils iront à Poudlard. Ils apprendront la magie pour tuer les moldus, tous les moldus, et les sorciers seront heureux !

Ca commençait donc. Raphaël, Raphaël qui était toujours si tolérant, se mettait à détester les moldus. Il délirait, oui, sans doute, mais William connaissait d'autres sorciers qui avaient perdu un membre de leur famille dans des conditions similaires, et beaucoup finissaient par devenir de véritables bouchers, par vengeance, ou par folie. Assis sur le matelas, Raphaël était pitoyable. William, qui l'avait connu beau, séduisant et intelligent était navré de ce spectacle. Il s'assit sur une chaise de bois et regarda distraitement son ami, se repassant sans cesse les plus horribles visions, les dernières qu'il avait eues de son amie. Soudain, Raphaël renversa sa tasse de thé sur ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. William prit une de ses tuniques, la posa sur le matelas et ramassa la tasse.

-C'est rien, c'est rien, Raph... Tiens, enfile ça, dit-il et lui tendant la tunique.

Il s'exécuta sur le champ. William le força à s'allonger en lui parlant calmement, et Raphaël s'endormit immédiatement.


	2. Un monde de fous

**Chapitre 2**

Raphaël dormait à présent depuis une heure, tandis que William, lui, était toujours assis, une tasse de thé froid en main, qu'il buvait machinalement par petite gorgées sans se rendre compte qu'il détestait ce qu'il buvait.

Soudain, trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte, suffisamment bruyants pour sortir William de sa torpeur. Il lui fallu quelque secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Une silhouette noire encapuchonnée, tête baissée, l'attendait devant la porte.

-Elise ? T'es folle ? Et si on t'avait vue ? demanda-t-il à voix basse d'un ton inquiet qui faisait ressortir son accent anglais, tout en s'écartant pour la laisser rentrer.

Il referma la porte après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dehors, ou tout était noir et silencieux. Au loin, on voyait les feux de la tour de garde des murs de la ville.

-Pas de danger, ils sont aveugles... puis j'ai bien le droit de me promener en dehors de la ville, non ? répliqua Elise Dumoulin en rejetant son capuchon derrière ses épaules, révélant ses traits doux, ponctués de taches de rousseurs, et son visage encadré de cheveux denses d'une couleur châtain clair.

-Tu sais très bien que si quelqu'un te voit sortir des murs de la ville en pleine nuit, on va te prendre pour une sorcière et ce sera un bon prétexte pour te brûler vive...

-Oui, et toi tu sais très bien que je n'en suis pas une... et ça t'amuse de me le rappeler !

-Comme si ça les arrêtait... dit William d'une voix lasse...

-Ho Will excuse moi ! Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment à cran ces temps-ci... Ca... ça va ?

La jeune fille s'était soudain rendue compte que William venait de passer une des épreuves les plus dures de sa vie. Et que c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était là !

William eu l'air complètement déboussolé par la question, ce qui fit un choc à Elise, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi abattu. Il s'assis et resta un moment silencieux. Elise s'assit en face de lui et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

Un cri retentit dans le coin ou était installée la paillasse. Raphaël avait les yeux ouverts et bougeait violement, en hurlant des propos insensés dans lesquels le mot « Lisa » revenait souvent. Cela terrorisa William. Les événements de la soirée l'avaient poussé à bout, et voir son ami dans un tel état le bouleversa. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue et il recula lentement, comme terrorisé. Elise resta calme, même si intérieurement elle souffrait pour les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'approcha de la paillasse et posa sa main sur le front de Raphaël. Celui-ci la repoussa violement, et elle lui épongea le front tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il se calma enfin et replongea dans un profond sommeil, des larmes coulant abondamment de ses yeux clos.

Elise se retourna et fixa William, qui tomba lourdement sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes auparavant et éclata en sanglots. Elise s'assit sur la table, prit sa tête sur ses genoux et le berça doucement jusqu'à ce que ses tremblements se calment. Il se redressa et fixa la jeune fille. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et une maturité étonnante pour une adolescente. Elle n'appartenait pas au monde de la magie, puisqu'elle n'était pas sorcière, mais la plupart de ses amis étaient des sorciers, et sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais partagé la haine de ses semblables vis-à-vis des sorciers. William avait essayé plusieurs fois de la questionner, mais elle restait toujours très discrète a propos de sa famille et des raisons qui la poussait à fréquenter des sorciers. La seule chose dont William était sur, c'est qu'aucun des membres de sa famille étaient ou avaient été des sorciers. Ce qui rendait sa position encore plus difficile à comprendre.

Soudain, il eu besoin de se confier à Elise, et il lui déballa tout, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures, toutes les émotions de tristesse, de haine, de peur qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle l'écouta pendant près d'une heure, et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Quand il eu fini, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Ils n'avaient pas mangé, ni l'un ni l'autre, depuis la veille au soir, et n'avaient pas dormi depuis deux jours. Tous deux commençaient à ressentir la faim, et Elise leur servit un bol de la soupe qui mijotait sur le feu. Apres le repas, William s'étendit aux cotés de son ami, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et s'enfonça dans un sommeil réparateur. Elise quitta la chaumière et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa propre maison.

Elle poussa la porte en serrant les dents, se préparant à l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Et sur ce point, elle ne fut pas déçue.

Quand William se réveilla, au milieu de la nuit, Raphaël n'était plus à ses cotés. Il se dit qu'il était sans doute parti faire un tour, que de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour se poser cette question, et qu'il verrait ça avec lui demain matin, puis il se rendormi.

Au petit matin, Raphaël était là, il avait préparé le petit déjeuné et mastiquait d'un air sombre.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il quand il entendit son ami s'étirer

-Pas mal... par contre, toi, tu n'as pas passé la nuit ici. Où étais-tu ?

-Je te dois des comptes maintenant ? Aboya Raphaël.

Puis il pris sa figure dans ses main et dit :

-Excuse-moi, Will, je suis désolé, je ...

Sa main se mit à trembler violement, il laissa échapper sa tasse qui se brisa sur le sol.

-J'étais chez nous, reprit-il en relevant la tête brusquement, d'un ton dur qui tranchait avec son attitude.

-Chez vous ?

-Chez Lisa et moi ! Ajouta Raphaël de ce ton qui ne lui allait pas.

William soupira. Il savait que les blessures de son ami seraient lentes à guérir, mais il comptait sur la force dont il avait toujours fait preuve pour l'aider à y parvenir.

-Je vois... di William. Raphaël, tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez moi pour quelques temps... si... si tu ne veux pas rester seul...

-C'est gentil, Will, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Un rendez-vous ? Aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, j'ai...j'ai besoin d'ingrédients de potion, ma réserve est presque à sec et... j'ai pris un rendez-vous avec M. Gobe pour en racheter.

-Ok ben vas-y. Je dois retrouver Elise à l'entrée du bois, de toute façon.

-Hum... vous êtes de plus en plus proche, vous deux, je me trompe ?

-Non, Elise est une jeune fille fantastique, mais rien de plus qu'une excellente amie.

-Bon, ben bonne journée. Je vais être en retard.

Il se leva, prit sa veste et sorti d'un pas énergique, pendant que William le regardait s'éloigner en lissant son sourcil de l'index, un mauvais pressentiment lui traversant l'esprit. Son meilleur ami mentait bien mal...

Une heure plus tard, William sortait de chez lui, un épaisse cape en laine couvrant ses épaules, un capuchon rabattu sur son visage mince. Quand il arriva en vue de l'endroit ou Elise et lui avaient rendez-vous, il fut heureux de reconnaître au loin la silhouette menue de la jeune fille, mais beaucoup moins enchanté de voir avec elle une personne imposante que, de toute évidence, il ne connaissait pas.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il entendit l'inconnu dire :

-Bien, Melle Dumoulin, au plaisir de vous revoir très bientôt.

-Au revoir ! Lança la jeune fille en agitant la main.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda William dès que l'inconnu se fut éloigné

-Ben je n'en sais rien... Il sortait de la forêt quand je suis arrivée, il s'est mis à me faire la causette. Il a l'air plutôt pauvre, mais parle comme un gentilhomme... C'est vraiment un homme étrange.

-Il ne t'a pas dit son nom ?

-Non... il ne m'a parlé que deux minutes ! Ho, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est sûrement qu'un nomade de passage...

-Fait attention, Elise...On ne peut se fier à personne

-Je le sais, mais tous les gens que je croise ne sont pas des assassins !!!

-Encore heureux !

-Tu t'inquiètes trop

-Excuse moi, mais la fiancée de mon meilleur ami vient d'être brûlées vive ! dit William d'un ton ou perçait la colère et le désarroi

-Et ça ne m'arrivera pas, Will, dit Elise d'un ton apaisant en lui posant la main sur le bras, les yeux plongés dans l'océan gris clair de ceux de son ami.

-J'ai tellement peur... Nous vivons dans un monde de fous ! Les voisins se dénoncent entre eux et assistent à la crémation de leurs anciens amis, des relations se brisent, tout ça à cause de la terreur des hommes ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres... nous demandons juste à exister...

-Je le sais, Will, et un jour ou l'autre, tous le saurons...

-Oui, si nous ne sommes pas tous morts d'ici là...

-Ben tu ne comptes quand même pas mourir dans la semaine ???

-Mr Perraut me soupçonne.

-Quoi, le vieillard qui habite près de chez toi ?

-Lui-même.

-Bah, laisse-le dire, c'est un vieux fou, personne ne le croira.

-Si c'est sa parole contre la mienne, la sienne l'emportera

-Alors, fais lui un sortilège d'amnésie

-Trop risqué. Je risque de lui briser le cerveau, ce sortilège est une nouveauté, on ne le maîtrise pas vraiment...

-Mieux vaut qu'il ait le cerveau brisé que toi la chair brûlée... Bougonna Elise

-Hum...

-Il ne faut pas qu'il te dénonce !

-S'il me dénonce, je retournerai en Angleterre, dans ma famille. Là-bas, la torture de soi-disant sorcières est interdite, ils n'iront pas me chercher jusque là... Mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là... je ne voudrais pas vous laisser !!!

-S'il te dénonce, tu n'auras pas le choix !!!

-Sans doute...

-William, si la torture est interdite chez toi, pourquoi être venu vivre ici ?

-J'ai rencontré Raphaël à Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne. Nous sommes devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, et c'est la première personne à m'avoir parlé de ce qu'il se passe ici. A la fin de mes études, nous avons décidé de nous battre ensemble contre cela. Nous sommes comme des frères. Il est le frère que j'aurais voulu avoir. Je me suis donc installé ici, d'abord chez ses parents, qui sont des moldus. Puis ils ont découvert que leur fils n'avait jamais été dans un collège privé en Angleterre, mais dans une école de sorcellerie. Ils ont découvert notre condition à tous les deux. Ils ont pris peur et nous ont chassés, mais ils n'ont jamais eu le courage de dénoncer leur propre fils, ni moi, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Nous nous sommes donc établis ici, à Lille, et il a rencontré Lisa. La suite, tu la connais, acheva William avec un soupir.

-Et il n'a jamais revu ses parents depuis ?

-Jamais. Ils habitent à Paris. Raphaël a beaucoup souffert de ce rejet.

-Et tes parents ?

-Je vais les voir, de temps en temps. Ils approuvent ce que je fais, même si pour le moment, les résultats sont nuls, dit-il d'un ton déçu

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener, parlant de tout et de rien, comme ça leur arrivait souvent. Rien ne détendait plus William que parler avec Elise, et elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Quand le jour commença à décliner, Elise déposa un baiser sur la joue de William et s'en alla en courrant vers sa maison. William, pensif, regagna sa masure d'un pas lent.


	3. Adélaïn Mormont

Voilà enfin la suite… j'ai mis du temps, mais bon, les examens ça m'occupe un petit peu quand même. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Mais d'abord, les réponse aux quelques reviews… Merci beaucoup !

Cowéti : Hey ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir là !  Bien sur que je vois qui tu es (enfin, qu'est-ce que tu penses ?)

Alana Chantelune : Lisa n'avait pas de baguette magique. Elle n'était pas une sorcière particulièrement puissante et était affaiblie. Comment aurait-elle pu jeter un sort sans baguette ?

Molima : Un Voldemort, il n'y en n'a qu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est clair qu'il passe par des épreuves difficiles… Pour avoir la réponse, lis la suite !!!

Pierre de Lune : hé bien voilà la suite !!!

Eri : Merci ma choute !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Adélaïn Mormont**

La semaine s'était écoulée sans autre événement majeur que la sombre humeur grandissante de Raphaël.

Un jour où William revenait d'une de ses promenades avec Elise, il en profita pour passer chez Raphaël. Non loin du bois, il reconnu ce dernier, et avec lui, le même homme qui avait accosté Elise quelques jours auparavant, tenant par la main une fillette aux cheveux châtain clair hirsutes qui regardait au loin d'un air a la fois vide et plein d'une lueur étrange. Ses pieds étaient nus, mais elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, et son apparence misérable et frêle contrastait avec celle riche et imposante de l'homme qui la tenait par la main.

-Bien...Merci beaucoup de… disait l'inconnu lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence de William.

-Will ! s'écria Raphaël d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel.

-Salut Raph, tu… mais Will ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de regarder

la fillette dans les yeux, et il eu l'impression que chaque partie de son corps était transpercé de lames glacées. Cette sensation fut très intense, mais disparu aussitôt qu'il eut détourné les yeux.

-Enchanté, dit l'homme. Je suis Adélaïn Mormont. Et vous êtes…

-William Gray, enchanté.

Mormont sorti une main de son ample manteau pourpre et serra la sienne. William ressentit a nouveau une sensation de froid intense jusque dans son poignet. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la petite fille d'environ 6 ans. Elle fixait intensément la poignée de main des deux hommes. Une lueur démente illuminait son immense regard.

-Mon cher Raphaël, je vous remercie infiniment et espère vous revoir bientôt, afin de…parler de nos projets, dit Mormont en lâchant la main de William. Allez viens, Alania.

-Pas de problème. A bientôt, Mr Mormont.

Et Mr Mormont s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda William lorsqu'il se fut éloigné. Et cette fillette… Alania… murmura-t-il pour lui-même, en regardant les deux silhouettes s'éloigner.

-Viens, je vais t'en parler à la maison.

La maison de Raphaël était bien plus vaste que la chaumière de William. Elle avait été construite pour Lisa, lui et leurs éventuels enfants. Elle comportait une salle commune et deux chambres, ce qui était exceptionnel et très risqué lorsque l'on n'affichait pas les causes de sa richesse. Les dénonciations allaient bon train, et il était facile d'accuser quelqu'un de sorcellerie quand il avait une maison trop belle, une vie trop facile…la jalousie est un poison…Raphaël avait pris le risque, pour l'amour de Lisa… Mais on n'avait jamais su par qui Lisa avait été dénoncée avec certitude.

Raphaël ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son ami.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Non je… non merci. Raph, qui était cet homme ? Demanda William en le forçant à s'asseoir face à lui.

-Il te l'a dit : Adélaïn Mormont.

-Je me fiche pas mal de son nom, Raph. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance… et sa fille… William eut un frisson dans le dos au souvenir du regard de l'enfant.

-Ho ce n'est pas sa fille. C'est une orpheline, sa protégée…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cet homme. La première fois, il parlait avec Elise et était habillé en pauvre homme. Et le voilà de nouveau avec toi, habillé cette fois comme un baron. Raph, de quoi te parlait-il ?

-Voilà donc ce qui cloche, dit Raphaël en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il a osé parler à ta petite Elise adorée sans te demander la permission…

-Arrête un peu tes conneries…

Raphaël le regarda en soulevant un sourcil.

-Soit, enchaîna William, c'est quoi ces « projets » dont vous devez parler ?

-Rien d'important. Il est nouveau ici, il a vu que j'étais quelqu 'un de respectable et… tu sais quoi ? Il est juge. Il veut que je travaille avec lui.

-Avec un juge ? Ca va pas ou quoi ?

-Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai pas dit.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-J'ai l'intention de m'engager dans la lutte anti-Inquisition.

-Quoi, cette bande de sorciers cinglés qui sont aussi experts en boucherie humaine que les moldus ?

- Cette bande de sorciers cinglés qui sont aussi expert en boucherie humaine que les moldus dont je ferai bientôt partie.

-C'est de la folie pure.

-Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?

-Parce que ça ne te ressemble pas de tuer les gens pour le plaisir.

-Pour le plaisir ? POUR LE PLAISIR ???? AUCUN MOLDU DE CE PAYS N'EST INNOCENT !!! Aucun, tu m'entends ? Il tuent, nous rôtissent comme des poulet, se rôtissent entre eux, parce que la moitié de la population est « possédée pas le diable » !

-Et toi, tu vas rejoindre la lutte anti-Inquisition… Tu vas tuer tous ceux qui osent n'être que des moldus…

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, Will

-Je dis n'importe quoi ? Répéta William d'une voix où la colère commençait à percer. JE dis n'importe quoi ? Que font-ils donc d'autre ? Tu as lutté longtemps avec moi contre les deux extrêmes, Raph. Tu veux tout foutre en l'air ? Maintenant ?

-On a fait de notre mieux pour éviter les bains de sang, c'est vrai. Mais nous étions seuls, on ne pouvait RIEN faire. Et tout ce qu'on a fait ne nous a servi à rien… n'a servi à personne. Ça a juste servi à m'arracher ma fiancée, William, dit Raphaël d'une voix froide. Il est temps maintenant d'accepter notre erreur et d'utiliser la manière forte. Ça fait plus de 60 ans maintenant que l'Inquisition parcourt la France et toute l'Europe. Il est temps que cela cesse. Des gens y travaillent, et je vais les y aider. Tu ne pourras pas m'en dissuader.

-Et le meilleur moyen qu tu aies trouvé, c'est de tuer des dizaines, des centaines d'innocents… ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Nous épargnons les innocents, Will. Les seuls qui mourront seront les Zélateurs, les juges, les bourreaux, les traîtres, …

-Et tu décideras toi-même de qui peut vivre ou mourir ?

-Non, certaines personnes ne vivent que pour nous détruire. C'est celles-là que nous tuerons avant qu'elles ne nous tuent !

-Et sur les ordres de qui ?

-Tu connais leur chef ! Tout le monde le connaît !

-Cette ordure de Clovis Exarate ?

-Clovis a fait énormément de choses pour la communauté des sorciers

-Et énormément de choses pour la discréditer. Cet homme n'est qu'un assassin, Raphaël !!! Réveille toi !

-On ne peut plus se laisser faire par tous ces gens au dehors qui ne veulent que notre mort !!! Il faut réagir !

Tous les deux s'étaient levés, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, leur visage était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se disputaient comme ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Ils s'engueulaient sur un sujet extrêmement sérieux, un sujet qui dirigeait leur vie. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient eu de si grand désaccord. William s'assit et enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

_L'Inquisition a même réussi à nous séparer… l'horreur ne s'arrêtera-t-elle donc jamais ? _

Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda son meilleur ami, qui s'était rassis lui aussi.

-C'est la première fois qu'on se dispute comme ça. Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne va pas t'engager dans la tuerie nationale… murmura William sur un ton de supplique.

-Will, c'est la seule solution. Tu les comprendras rapidement j'en suis sûr.

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit William d'une voix froide et légèrement haineuse. Qu'est-ce que Mormont vient faire là dedans ?

-C'est une chance exceptionnelle. Si il m'engage pour travailler avec lui, j'aurai une excellente place pour espionner l'Inquisition de l'intérieur. Il va devenir magistrat en chef…

-Raph, ne fais pas ça. C'est de la folie. Tu mets ta vie en danger…

-Elle l'est déjà, Will !

-…et tu vas te transformer en tueur… ne fais pas ça.

-Ma décision est prise, William. A bientôt.

Il prit sa veste et sortit d'un pas vif de la maison, sans accorder un regard à l'homme assis a la table. William s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et senti un poids insoutenable s'abattre sur ses épaules.


End file.
